


Happy Ironing

by Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Implied Bottom Bruce, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Bruce has a rather important reason to take a break from being Batman. He has to do something while hiding at home. At least Clark is there, when he's not called out on a mission himself.As a pinch-hitter I took up prompt #16 of the Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange which happened to be "ironing the clothes". This fic was written for lovelastart on tumblr.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021





	Happy Ironing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentochi_0102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentochi_0102/gifts).



Bruce wondered where Clark had gotten off to. It was the other hero’s fault that he couldn’t himself take care of Gotham’s criminal underground due to his current predicament. The least the other could have done was warned him about  _ this _ possibility.

Yet from the Justice League comms there was no emergency in which Superman had been called in. And as was evident by the local and international news channels there had as yet been no great disaster of the natural kind either.

That was  _ too peaceful. _ Either it was an aberration, or it wouldn’t be long before something did blow up in their faces. But none had stopped their investigations. Whilst Bruce himself was otherwise preoccupied, Nightwing had taken up the mantle and Robin could not have been more pleased to once again be working with Dick.

While he knew he could have called for Clark and he’d hear him anywhere in the world, he preferred to find him on his own. No way was he about to reveal any vulnerability no matter how  _ temporary _ it might be.  


Pacing to and fro in the family room of the Manor, he glanced at the phone. Maybe he could call Alfred to come back from his shopping trip. At least then he’d not be in the Manor on his own, hiding from all of society lest they learn the secret he currently kept. He was supposed to be out of the city and visiting somewhere else in the world. Or better yet, on his yacht where no one and nothing could reach him.

At least Queen was there to keep up the ruse. They could not afford for the information to leak. The world, especially the villains, did not need to find out that there was a pregnant male human walking among them. They would either freak out about it, or guess that one of the alien beings had something to do with it.

Bruce could not allow Clark, especially in his guise as Superman, to become more of a target than he already was. They surely did not need A.R.G.U.S. or any of the other government sanctioned groups from learning of their predicament.

He placed a hand on his swollen belly with a frown at the very idea that his child could be stolen from him to become someone’s lab rat.  _ Never. _

Bruce, whether as Brucie or as Batman, or a myriad of other aliases would protect his unborn child with his very life. Even long after the babe had been born into the world. And he knew Clark wouldn’t allow anyone to harm their child either.

Allowing a small soft smile to curve his lips, he recalled Clark helping the other children, both adopted and blood related to Bruce himself. Yes, Clark was a fierce mama bear, even if he’d not been the one to give birth to any of them, whereas Clark had called him a feisty papa wolf.

Both had been shocked by the results of their affair turned into something  _ more. _

Feeling cold, he grumbled and stomped out of the family room and then paused as he heard sound coming from the laundry room.

Reaching out for the doorknob, he slowly turned it and gently nudged the door open. Peering around the corner he blinked at the sight before him. Clark standing there with nothing but a fucking apron on and an iron in his hand.

Across the ironing table was a pinstripe jacket. His lover looked so domestic, but usually it was Alfred taking care of any ironing that needed to be done.

  
  
Clark glanced up, while still holding the iron over the cloth.

Bruce didn’t know that much about ironing clothes, but he did know you weren’t supposed to do  _ that. _

He moved in on Clark and placed his hand on the other man’s elbow and raised a brow as he nudged Clark’s arm up. “Careful, Clark, you don’t want to burn a hole through that do you?”

Clark gulped and shook his head. “No.”

Standing beside him, with one of his hands over Clark’s hand he guided his lover's hand over the cloth, whilst trying to ignore just how fucking hard he was. The simplest thing had the habit of turning him on lately. Even the most mundane things that normally  _ wouldn’t have before. _ There was so much strength in just the hand, in just a pinky, but Clark allowed him to move a part of his body.

Licking his lips, he asked, “Clark, how about we turn off the iron and get in some cardio,” he leaned closer as he whispered against the other man’s ear where he stood. He watched as his lover's ear’s tinged red and could not help the chuckle that escaped him. It was far too easy to fluster Clark J. Kent -  _ Superman _ \- and it made him crave his presence and his touch all the more.

Clark sat the iron on it’s end away from any fabrics. He unplugged it so as not to feed electricity and heat into it, allowing it to cool.

Bruce rested his head on one strong muscular shoulder as Clark’s arms encircled his waist. Or as much as was possible considering there was a rather large bump between them keeping Clark’s hands from connecting together behind him.

He didn’t want to think about how big he’d gotten. That just led to other maudlin thoughts on whether or not he’d be able to get back into shape to resume his activities. Because he was still Batman, even without him donning the cowl.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Clark to move his arms, one under his knees and the other behind and just beneath his shoulder blades.

“Clark!” He growled out, eyes narrowed as he gazed into those preternatural blue eyes. Which behind the lenses of those glasses he couldn’t see them in all their glory.

Clark with a sheepish grin tilted his head and not looking the least bit contrite apologized, “Sorry, Bruce.”

Oh, he wasn’t sorry at all. He crossed his arms and shook his head while Clark carried him to the master bedroom and laid him down on the California king sized bed.

Bruce winced as he felt his insides being jostled and a tiny limb pressing against him from within. It was far from pleasant and every time he felt the child move he shuddered. He still wasn’t used to having something inside him growing and moving, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care. Only that it felt extremely weird.

Clark blinked, “Bruce? Are you okay?”

The corner of his mouth quirked and he took one of the intrepid reporters hands, and placed it where he’d felt the movement. “Here, feel.”

He watched as Clark’s eyes lit up and his too bright grin appeared.

“Bruce! That’s  _ our _ baby!”

“You’ve felt them before.”

“I know, but it still amazes me every time. I feel like I’m in a dream.”

He grunted and leaned up to brush his lips over Clark’s. If the baby bump were just a bit bigger he didn’t think he’d have been able to manage.

Laying his head back on one of the myriad of pillows, he moved his legs apart so that Clark could move in between them. 

Clark rolled up the hem of Bruce’s shirt and placed his ear against his swollen belly. It wasn’t that Clark  _ needed _ to have his ear against him to hear the baby, but he did it anyway. Bruce wasn’t sure why, but he lifted one hand and brushed his fingers through the soft velvety dark hair. With his other hand he pilfered his lover’s glasses and placed them on the nearby nightstand.

Noticing a bottle sitting next to where he’d just placed Clark’s glasses he picked it up and waved it in front of Clark. “Clark, do you think you could… help me?” He felt his face and ears get just a bit warm as those brilliant blue eyes zeroed in on what he had in his hand.

“Are you sure, Bruce?”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I weren’t, now would I, Clark?”

Clark shook his head as he smiled indulgently at him as he reached for the bottle. “What about the doctors?”

“As long as we’re both careful, it should be fine.” Leslie and Alfred had both said so, even though neither of them had asked Alfred. 

Clark nodded and sat up between Bruce’s legs and placed the bottle of lube off to the side. “Well, we should get undressed first, shouldn’t we, Bruce?” And before Bruce could ask, Clark was helping him unbutton his shirt and his slacks. It didn’t take long before they were both down to nothing more than their socks and sock garters.

“Rao, Bruce, I’ll never get over just how gorgeous you are,” Clark’s earnest words were followed by him lowering himself and bringing his lips down to brush against Bruce’s abdomen. 

Bruce shivered as Clark peppered kisses from his abdomen and lower and lower. Truly his lover knew him too well and just how to drag out his pleasure and wring out the sounds as evidence thereof.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this, lovelastart/tentochi_0102.
> 
> There's a discord community connected to this exchange. Feel free to check out the [Batsupes Community Discord](https://discord.gg/dmjnDNh).


End file.
